officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KDLE
KDLE '''(103.7 MHz) is an FM Radio station serving the San Diego, California metropolitan area. The Studio Networks outlet has its studios and offices in Downtown San Diego, with its sister stations. KDLE broadcasts a Spanish Hot AC format, utilizing the brand "¡Dale! 103.7". History In 1985, KDLE signed on the air with the call sign KKDG. It aired a Rock format known as "The Dog 104". '''Swinger FM In June 1991, Jacor Broadcasting sold the station to Rodriguez-Baughman Media (predecessor to its current owner Mas/Quintana Media Group). Later that month the format was changed to Mainstream Urban with the branding "Swinger FM 103.7". The station adopted the KSWR call sign in late 1991. The Orbit The format would last until May 1999. Citing unsuccessful ratings, RB Media introduced a Dance format to the frequency. KSWR became the home of "The Orbit 103.7" and launch with "The Launch" by DJ Jean. The new format led to the station's popularity increase. "Orbit" would also host several night clubs around San Diego, even in Tijuana. Ava 103.7 On June 22, 2004, at 3PM, KSWR flipped to Oldies as "K-Surf 103.7." The first song played was "Surfin' U.S.A." by The Beach Boys. They were supposed to be the market's first FM Oldies outlet since 2005, when KINK-FM had the format prior to its flip to Mainstream Rock. The last song played in the short-lived oldies format was "Bobby's Girl" by Marcie Blane. Following "Bobby's Girl" at 5PM, the Oldies format turned out to be a stunt as the station revealed its true format, a Modern AC as "Ava 103.7", adapted the KAVX calls. Its first song under this format was Jack Johnson's "Upside Down", followed by Fall Out Boy's "Thnks fr th Mmrs." AMP/Mega era (2014-2018) Ratings remained strong until 2011, when KIXY-FM started to play a Softer Adult Contemporary format. In its last full book with Modern AC, KAVX was ranked with a 1.6 share of the market according to Arbitron's San Diego market ratings. On January 24, 2014, at 9AM, after playing Ace of Base's "The Sign", the station began stunting with music from many genres. At 10:37 AM, after playing Journey's "Don't Stop Believing", KAVX flipped to Top 40, branded as "103.7 AMP Radio". The first song on "AMP" was "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. On January 9, 2015, RB Media announced that KAVX would re-brand to "Mega 103.7" as it shifts directions to a Bilingual Top 40 presentation, in part due to an increase in the ratings. When sister station KJAX-FM dropped its Active Rock format for Spanish CHR in February 2017, "Mega" returned to English Top 40. Energy: Rhythmic CHR and Dance On August 30, 2018, the station shifted to Rhythmic Top 40 and rebranded as "Energy 103.7". In November, KAVX flipped to Dance Music, keeping the "Energy" brand. With the change, the station's call sign was changed to the current KWNG. ¡Dale! 103.7 Since its switch to Dance CHR, KWNG's ratings did not improve during its time, as it would often land on the 1's. The station received a 0.8 share in the June 2019 books; although it received a 1.4 the next month, Studio Networks "unplugged" Energy on August 9, 2019. On the same day, at 10:37 AM, KWNG began stunting as "A-103.7", airing a playlist of songs from San Diego-native Adam Lambert. On August 16th, one week later, Studio Networks launched a Spanish-language Hot Adult Contemporary format to KWNG, taking the brand "¡Dale! 103.7", which is Spanish for "Go Ahead!". The new format launched at noon and will play Latin Pop and Rock hits from the early 1990s to the mid-2010s, similar to the playlist style of its co-owned Spanish Hot AC stations across the nation. The first song on "¡Dale!" was "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias. The station changed its call sign to KDLE on August 22nd. Category:San Diego Category:California Category:Radio stations established in 1985 Category:103.7 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Studio Networks Category:Spanish Hot AC radio stations